Lilia
Lilia (リリア) is a Hunter who is striving to prove her skills. She joins The Gilzen Commission to hunt Gilzen to prove this. She makes her appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance She is described as a tall girl in her teens dressed in a stunning poncho embroidered with silver and gold threads. She wore gold boots that came up a foot past her knees, and a knife was tucked neatly into one of them. Her gracefully curved long sword adorned her back, just as the black-clad man's did. The blue eyes set in what could be described as a beautiful and pure visage spoke volumes about the girl's true nature. So deep, so hard, so thoroughly nihilistic--she could only be a Hunter. She spoke in a low but definitely female voice. She has thick red rosy lips. She carries something in a thermal blanket thrown over her shoulder. Later she is wearing a combat body suit, white steam rising from her. As a warrior's first layer of protection, the bodysuit was what kept their skin from harm, with most composed of Fire Dragon scales or hides of Iron men. Judging from the luster of the one the girl was wearing, it was one of the more affordable lightweight metal-alloy types referred to as "smith made". Still, it would deflect rounds from a high caliber rifle as long as two didn't strike the same spot, and no amount of biting from the fangs of Rock Serpent s, Lesser Demon s, or the like would harm it. Put second and third layers of combat gear over that, and it was said even an infant could serve as a warrior. She also wears a Combat belt that looks the same as D's, that houses, weapons and other gadgets, one being the folded up Nobility Portable Refuge tucked through it. However, what protected this young woman's body was of considerably less interest than the heavenly gifts beneath it. Full breasts bulged from her protector, and as if to emphasize the richness of her other assets, she had an hourglass waist and beautiful legs exposed by the merciless slit of the suit's skirt. Every inch of her flesh was pink and steaming, and to make matters worse, she gave off an indescribable perfume. If some masculine foe were to suddenly attack now, he'd most likely lose the will to fight and succumb to her counterattack. As her alluring scent spread mercilessly in all directions, Lilia's eyes flashed with malice. You might even call it a glint of madness. When she is bitten by Gilzen she is described as her face being pale, her lips floating like a solitary island of crimson, and from between them what should protrude but the points of a pair of fangs. The Huntress twisted her lips into a grin. Stark white fangs jutted from her gums. Bringing her right hand up to her neck, There was a white scarf wrapped around it. She hadn't been wearing a scarf back at the village or in the refuge. The reason for this change of dress was simple... she didn't want anyone to see the wound beneath it. The teeth marks from where a Noble had bitten her. She unconsciously touched the wound----something only victims still in the process of change did. Her eyes blaze vermilion and she gives off a terribly strong aura. When D bites her he adds a second set of bite marks below Gilzen's. Personality She is a scorned woman in level of maturity. Having her family killed by vampires has left her with a seething underlining hatred and a glint of madness in her eyes whenever she leaves her guard down emotionally. She is a strong, a very capable girl who seeks to prove the skills she has forged in countless hours of practice. She is highly knowledgeable on almost every topic imaginable, having learned, it seems most if not all the make up and behaviors of the bestiary on the Frontier, local folklore, popular songs, the landscape, biology, and many other things. In this way she is very close to D. The similarity doesn't stop there, as she uses much of the same fighting style and techniques he would use although of much less experience and rationality. She is very intelligent, has an unwavering will, but doesn't yet know how to gauge her limitations. She seems to refuse to see she has any which is both a blessing and a curse contributing to her further development, while at the same time stiffing her relations with others around her who resent that kind of attitude. She has a very reserved approach to embracing her attraction to others of the opposite sex, but isn't afraid to show them when she recognizes them. She uses her amazing looks for her personal gain when she can and isn't opposed to draw attention to herself with them, putting an extra twist on her hips or out right flirting, and alluring others around her. When she is bitten by Gilzen, many of her personality traits are multiplied in potency, but she maintains her base nature. This changes when she is bitten by D. She becomes obedient, subservient, and fiercely loyal to him and any instructions he gives her. She at first before had a growing aggression toward D as a human, but now bitten, she is completely smitten with him and burns with the thoughts of a passionate endeavor and sexual play with him. It seems she may have inherited some of this side of his personality that is otherwise reserved somewhere within the hunter. When talking with Vera she shows her cheerful side and excitedly discusses some of the changes physically and psychologically she is going through. Though most would be loathe to the thought of living on human blood who had any kind of sense, the girl seems excited about the opportunities afforded by it especially since she cannot reverse it. This cheerful side to her seems to be her natural personality and helps her along with her will to get through any hardships she may endure. She like D will resign to the facts of her current situation and keep forging ahead with out complaint or remorse. Origin It's not explicitly said where she is from. She makes bad luck warding gestures in the book that originate in that region. Being of the age she is, she wouldn't have much time to develop certain mannerisms from multiple regions so its most likely she is from The Western Frontier area. She also talks about the gladiator bugs that are also from the Western Frontier as though she had first hand experience dealing with them. Biography Lilia while living in a village in the Western Frontier with her family were attacked by vampires. They drained all but her, cutting her family's heads off to make sure they did not become one of them. She was only 7 or 8 at the time. This event has formed who she is dedicating most of her time and effort to hunting their kind and proving she is the best of the best in this regard. While traveling in the Northern Frontier she begins to hear rumors about an archaeological discovery of an ancient Noble's coffin. She hears more stories about the failed attempt to transport it, where by the person or persons crash landed on top of Mount Shilla. She senses there must be alot more going on. She hears that the search party sent to retrieve it and its supposed importance. She sees an opportunity to make a name for herself if she can succeed where they have failed. She arrives in the village of Mungs where she busts in on a closed session involving D, the Mayor of Mungs, and Director Federico Marquis. She over heard just before she does the particulars of the conversation where she makes a declaration that they are better off hiring her since she won't sweat the details like D seems to be doing. They refuse her offer, whereby she gets the feeling they don't believe in her skills. She challenges D to a contest of a battle to show she is better. They are then attacked by monsters(Gladiator Bugs) with her and D throwing wooden needles seemingly at the same speed and with the same accuracy killing the monster. She being impressed with his skills. They are attacked again where she cuts them down with all the grace of a pro but sees she is outmatched as the hunter does so on a different level of skill. She realizes this and regrets having made an enemy of him or at least started down the path ato such a fate. D leaves having been discouraged by the fact they refuse to give him information on what would be retrieved. She calls after him knowing they won't hire her unless she can beat him. When he leaves, she tries anyway to convince them, whereby they agree to let her in on it paying her the same rate if she can get the hunter to sign on. She agrees and goes out in search of D, where she hears strange noises and happenings going on at the local pub. She sees a mound of people piled up outside the bar whereby upon reaching the door another falls through it and onto the mound adding to it. She rushes in pushing past the people to find D in a drinking contest involving the drink of Salsa Booze. She screams its him! She set up a place to sit and enjoys the festivities, watching on as he out drinks one after the other. A man shows up named Baska who is the local champ and challenges D. He orders that they stop putting it in such a small glass as this would take too long and give them the much bigger beer mugs. There are screams of delight from the patrons at his declaration to take things to a higher level, knowing their local hero will succeed where they failed. The drinking contest gets heated and goes on till everything in the bar is drunk up. With this Baska challenges D to a fist fight to settle the contest. His skills and determination gets her very entertained. It ends when Dr. Vera comes in with the emergency of a patient needing care. Apparently he is her assistant. After they leave the bar the Mayor and the Director show up and try to convince D again. D demands to know the contents, threatening him with his blade. Lilia takes the opportunity to give the information she has heard about to D in exchange for him, allowing her to sign on with him as partners. He entertains the idea and she gives him what she has heard. But it isn't enough and D begins to use a mental assault on the Director to force him to divulge the information which he does about Gilzen. D knows the danger of the Noble and signs on. Lilia is told her services are no longer needed since he has with her becoming furious asking them to reconsider. D tries to leave before others try to either challenge him or try to follow with him up the mountain. Lilia shows up anyway and convinces him to let her come along. The Gilzen Commission, the group comprised of D, Lilia, Lourié, Crey Jansen, Dust, and Vera commissioned to bring back or destroy the contents of the coffin: Gilzen, while making their way up the mountain are attacked by Gilzen's servants the Mountain Folk. The initial assault is thwarted by D, and Lilia. The group are later attacked again, but in the middle of the assault Gilzen under cover of darkness he manipulates in the brightness of the day time, and under a kind of darkness form that can't be perceived, turns them all in flight. The group notice they all have the power to walk in the day light despite being Noble. In the mist of their astonishment, Lourié is grabbed temporarily by the Duke who has him drink some sort of concoction. This drink turns him into a living corpse instantly. The group is rattled beyond reproach at the magnitude and implications of these unique occurrences never recorded to have been able to do in the Nobility let alone Gilzen. D makes his approach having been separated from the group when the cliff collapses. Making his way inside the now summoned castle he meets Gilzen's personal guard, the Sacred Protector Knights. Its at this time the Northern Frontier Airborne Division arrive in the village of Mungs to inform them to evacuate, as they have detected Gilzen's castle and with it the danger of his return, has initiated a response from the Capital ordering a mass destruction attack on the castle that may destroy the whole area. Lilia after a loosing battle with the now turned Mountain Folk tries to save herself by jumping into the ravine and use the portable shelter to brace her fall. This doesn't happen as she drops it as it opens up. She hits the bottom hard breaking her ankles and some of her toes. She tries to fight through this and search for the shelter as it has medical supplies that will aid her in patching herself up. Just as she is giving up a hour long search in the extreme cold she finds it. But Gilzen also finds her. Gilzen takes upon himself to turn her as he is impressed with her demeanor and blood thirsty nature. She shows up later after many in the group have been captured and aliens have escaped and are attacking Gilzen's forces. She runs into Jeanne and Dr. Vera who have been attacked by one of them saving them from certain death in its hands, but not with out cost. She is stabbed through her chest just missing her heart in the struggle. She heals from this later while talking to Vera. In a heated discussion where Lilia is threatening to feed on Vera she unconsciously does her high speed vibrations with such intensity it explodes the atoms in Lilia's arm and removes it. Again Lilia easily reattaches the arm and heals it after some time. D who has been wondering the maze like castle is lost due to the warped nature of the physics involved since they are alien in nature, the same tech that allowed him to seal the castle way beyond time. He runs into Lilia during this time who is held hostage by an escaped alien who is dispatched with D's speedy attack before the alien could react. Lilia reveals she is half-awake having been bitten by Gilzen while captured earlier and this allows her to see into his thoughts and memories even seeing what he seeing in real time due to their connection of him being her Vampire Creator. She informs him of his intent, his mother setting bombs around the castle and his location. Lady Carr appears during the conversation confirming the truth of all this. D given his location finds him in the basement of his Laboratory. Gilzen is waiting for him who seems to be aware of Lilia's information sharing. He introduces him to the quadruped machine. He tries to goad D into fighting it while he pilots it tossing insults with it. D takes the challenge. Though the machine looks to be overwhelm D dispatches it. Refusing to acknowledge the triumph he calls the machine useless and not nearly as dangerous as he is. D presses the attack. This time his assaults seem more successful spiting him from head to his solar plexus. As he is about to deliver a killing blow the Duke's golden scepter pieces D's chest collapsing his lungs. D responds spitting him again from head to his throat. The Duke's healing undoes all the damage where by he is readying to attack again. Left hand sees this as trouble warding D off who is unmoved by his concern. Lilia steps forward eyes glowing saying she will take care of the Duke. She says she has gained his power vampire and alien. D threatens to cut her down if she does. She responds with ok lets settle it then, if she wins against D she gets to fight. The Duke amused says that is fine he will back off and let them go at it where by either way a nuisance is ended. But he says to Lilia she will do it by HIS will and begins to take control of her where by she says she can't fight it asking D to kill her quickly. At this time he gets a message from the outside sensors of the approaching nuclear attack putting it on screen by verbal command. The Duke is amazed that helicopters the technology of 10,000 years ago are still in service. Lilia who's control is broken has been watching resounds saying they are carrying nukes. The Duke scoffs that they must be people of this time that don't know how terrible his response to this would be and how futile it is. He calls for a truce for now while he deals with this. D exclaims no and presses to attack which the Duke responds Sacred Ancestor's freak! He teleports away. In the attack it vaporizes the outside but the Duke's castle itself is hardly touched and all those inside are unharmed. What damage it does do is negligible and the synthetic stone is made of hardened alien tech that regenerates what little damage done to it on its own. The duke responds destroying the helicopters with the castle weapons. D and Lilia contemplating the situation decides to then go back out on the hunt again only to run into some of the others. The bombs set up by Lady Carr go off too however and the heat from the blast threatens to destroy them. D bites into Lilia leaving his kiss of Nobility on the woman. He uses her blood through left hand to coat the room and protect them from the heat. Lilia now gaining some of D's power is burning with passion from it. It seems D's blood has more influence over her where despite her resistance in becoming a thrall to others who bite her, even Gilzen, she is totally over come by the one D gives her. D orders her to watch out for them while he goes out back on the hunt for Gilzen. She can't help but comply and sexually beckons and begs for him to return to her...not out of concern but desire to be with him. When D goes off she guards the others left behind as instructed. She while with them runs into Zoltan a duelist. He says he was in a bar near the Capital where by he passed out some how ending up there. He unknowingly has been attacked and turned by an alien of unknown origin and brought to the castle. His eyes and body strangely green now and brimming with power. He spoils for a fight with her seemingly out of his mind. Which she takes to him cutting him down, she is wounded a bit in the process spraying blood at him. This has an affect on Zoltan calming him. He had been crazed with hunger for blood with out knowing it. Using this opportunity she while in his calm state cuts him enough so that it would take a long time to regenerate beckoning the others to leave. She having complete knowledge of the castle and its make up inherited from Gilzen leads them to a safe area in the caste....Gilzen's bedroom. This is safe for some time till another alien breaks in and attacks them. She dominates the fight till it unleashes super sonic sound waves that leave her reeling in pain and disoriented. As it pounces to attack it is killed by a shadowy figure. An Alien turned vampire by Duke Gilzen and who is under his command. After a short fight with this new threat she carries off Vera who passed out just as they are picked up by a flying beast and attempted to be carried back to it's nest when she escapes with her outside. She uses this opportunity to get herself and Vera to the roof breaking free from it. But soon after waiting for her is her attacker. After a battle where Lourie's Father shows up and Vera gives her a hand with her now consciously vibrational assaults Lilia working in tandem with them finally destroys him. This is at a cost though leaving Vera and Dust, who also showed up during the struggle, on the verge of death. Lilia sighs at the thought of coming this far and having them die. Vera gives talk of her life story with Dust and its true nature. After the story and she's about to blink out, they are saved by Lourie's Father who turns them. Meeting with D after he destroyed Gilzen later the group says their goodbyes with Lilia having thoughts of the future. She has thought of how she may end up meeting D again as he hunts her when she completes her transformation. Powers and Abilities Lilia may have inherited an important potential power to the universe at large. With the union of potential between D's blood and Gilzen's she may develop a unique level of potential and race in general with unfathomable powers. This may have been to some degree the Sacred Ancestor's will to happen. Pseudo Vampire- She has been bitten by both D and Duke Gilzen and has inherited both their powers. She is much more powerful than the usual pseudo vampire status would afford. She being in the process of still turning continues to grow every moment in power. Having inherited the alien DNA from Gilzen, she will continue to gain many alien powers and abilities as well. ' 'Success Powers-''' When she completes her transformation she will easily gain powers on this level having inherited the powers of D and Gilzen.' 'True Immortality'- '''She will develop true immorality.' Telepathy Vampire Hunter- She is a first rate hunter even as a human. This is further enhanced after being bitten. Highly Skilled in all forms of combat Highly adept with All forms of weapons D's and Gilzen's Powers and Abilities- She will eventually develop most if not all their powers and abilities as she ages and gains power. Equipment Longsword- Carries a long sword very similar to D's in appearance Combat Suit Combat Belt Nobility Refuge Dagger - A twelve-inch blade hidden in the palm of her hand, obviously been secreted in the upper-arm piece of her armor. Wooden Needles Crossbow- Attached to her left arm, concealed up her sleeve when retracted, is a retractable crossbow. It shoots Iron Arrows at super sonic speeds. The Arrows have been made lighter than normal to aid in its speed. Lilia uses this weapon against the alien giving her an edge on its technology. Thermal Coat- Said to be absolutely essential when climbining the Mountains. It has a thermostat. Throwing on the hood, it can be used as a sleeping bag and even in the Extreme cold of Mount Shilla you can last 24 hours no problem with it on sleeping in the snow. Its the latest thing ordered straight from the Eastern Frontier. Winter Goggles- Another essential gear for climbing cold environments in the mountains. It allows the wearer to see in the snow storm protecting the eyes. Trivia *Lilia is D's first and only progeny. *She is the first known character to share two Vampire Creators to turn her. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Pseudo Vampire Category:Greater Noble Category:Aliens Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Warrior Category:Half-Awake Category:Females Category:Archer